


In The Eyes

by Koel_K



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Thai Language
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koel_K/pseuds/Koel_K
Summary: Spoiler warning! เหตุการณ์ในฟิคจะเกิดหลังจากเนื้อเรื่องในเกม เมื่อไม่มีใครยอมทิ้งให้คุณอยู่ตัวคนเดียวอีกต่อไป
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Jean Vicquemare
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	In The Eyes

คุณ – หลังจากเหตุการณ์ทั้งหมด คุณยืนอยู่กลางห้องในโรงแรม Whirling-in-Rags

ห้องหมายเลขหนึ่ง – แสงอาทิตย์สุดท้ายยามเย็นสาดเข้ามาทางหน้าต่างเผยให้เห็นเงาของคนสองคนพาดผ่านพื้นห้องไปบนกำแพงที่เพิ่งถูกทำความสะอาดเมื่อไม่นานมานี้

ฌอง วิคแมร์ – ผู้หมวด ฌอง วิคแมร์ ยืนพิงประตูห้อง พร้อมกับกวาดตาไปรอบๆห้องด้วยสายตาที่เศร้าสร้อย เห็นได้ชัดว่าเขาแบบนั้นเพียงเพราะต้องการหลีกเลี่ยงการมองคุณตรงๆเท่านั้น

คุณ – คุณเพิ่งปิดคดี HANGED MAN ไปเมื่อไม่กี่ชั่วโมงก่อน เหตุการณ์ทุกอย่างตลอดหนึ่งอาทิตย์ผ่านไปอย่างรวดเร็วจนเหมือนกับความฝัน ทั้งอาถรรพ์คำสาปตึกแถว รูมิติขนาดสองมิลลิเมตรที่จะกลืนกินทั้งโลก ทหารหนีทัพที่กบดานอยู่บนเกาะมานานกว่าสี่สิบกว่าปี เพื่อนร่วมงานที่เป็นเหมือนคนแปลกหน้า แมลงยักษ์ที่มีเพียงคุณคนเดียวที่มองเห็น และคิม....

คุณ – จู่ๆความเจ็บปวดก็แล่นขึ้นมาที่หัวใจ คุณสูดหายใจเข้าลึกๆเพื่อกดความรู้สึกนั้น

ฌอง วิคแมร์ – “ถ้าแกจะยืนขาแข็งอยู่ตรงนี้ไปจนถึงเช้าฉันก็ไม่ว่าหรอกนะ แต่อย่างน้อยก็ช่วยบอกก่อนที่จะลากฉันมาจมกองขี้นี้กับแกด้วยก็ดี”

คุณ – “อา... ขอโทษที”

ฌอง วิคแมร์ – “หุบปากเหม็นๆของแกไปเลย ไอ้หัว***! รีบหยิบข้าวของของแกแล้วก็ไปกันได้แล้ว”

Perception – “มินอท์นะ มินอท์ ต้องให้ฉันมารับมือกับไอ้บ้องตื้นนี่อีก” คุณได้ยินฌองพึมพัมกับตัวเอง

คุณ – เจ้าหน้าที่จูดิท มินอท์ และที่ปรึกษาพิเศษแทรนท์ เฮเดลสแตม อาสาทำหน้าที่นำส่งตัวผู้ต้องสงสัยในคดีฆาตกรรมจากเกาะกลางน้ำไปยังสน.ที่41 แต่เนื่องจากรถคินิม่าคันเดียวมีที่นั่งไม่พอสำหรับคุณทุกคน คุณจึงต้องรออยู่ที่นี่จนกว่าเจ้าหน้าที่มินอห์จะเสร็จภารกิจ ในขณะนั้นทุกคนต่างมีความเห็นตรงกันว่าในระหว่างนั้นคุณควรจะเข้าไปเก็บของก่อนออกเดินทาง และไม่มีใครวางใจพอที่จะทิ้งคุณให้อยู่ตัวคนเดียว ดังนั้นหน้าที่พี่เลี้ยงเด็กจึงตกไปเป็นของคู่หูของคุณ.... ฌอง วิคแมร์

คุณ – ในบางครั้งคุณก็สงสัยว่าอะไรกันที่ทำให้คนคนหนึ่งคุกรุ่นไปด้วยไอความโกรธได้ขนาดนี้

Esprit De Corps – คุณไง

Empathy – คุณต้องการที่จะรู้ที่มาของความรู้สึกนั่น

คุณ – “เอ่อ... ฌอง”

ฌอง วิคแมร์ – เขาขยับหัวเล็กน้อย เป็นสัญญาณว่าเขาได้ยินคุณ แต่เขาเลือกที่จะไม่มองคุณอยู่ดี

คุณ – “ฉันไม่รู้ว่าจะเริ่มยังไงดี แต่... ดูเหมือนนายโกรธฉันอยู่ตลอดเวลา?” คุณยกมือซ้ายขึ้นมาขยี้ผมตัวเอง “ไม่สิ! นี่ไม่ใช่คำถาม เอ่อ ให้ตายเถอะ ฌอง ฉันควรจะทำยังไงกับนายดี??”

ฌอง วิคแมร์ – “โอ้ ไม่นะแฮรี่... ไอ้เรื่องนี้อีกแล้วเหรอ!?” เขาก้มหน้าลงและเอามือนวดโหนกคิ้วตัวเอง “นี่เราต้องพูดถึงเรื่องนี้กันอีกกี่รอบ หืม แฮรี่?”

ฌอง วิคแมร์ – “และไม่ เราจะไม่พูดถึงเรื่องนี้กันอีก รีบปัดตูดของแกไปได้แล้ว” เขาหันหลังกลับ และเอื้อมมือไปจับลูกบิดประตู

Drama – คุณสัมผัสได้ถึงอารมณ์บางอย่างในน้ำเสียงของเขา... รำคาญ? โกรธ? ไม่ มันมีบางอย่างมากกว่านั้น

Authority – เรายังปล่อยเขาไปไม่ได้! หยุด!

Savoir Faire – คุณเอื้อมมือไปดึงไหล่ของเขาให้หันกลับมา

ฌอง วิคแมร์ – ฌองหันกลับมามองคุณ ดวงตาของเขาเบิกโพลง

คุณ – “ฌอง ฉันต้องการมัน... ฉันต้องการที่จะรู้”

Perception – เมื่อคุณรู้สึกตัวอีกที คุณกำลังคร่อมร่างของฌองติดกับบานประตูไม้เก่าๆด้วยแขนทั้งสองข้าง แสงจากพระอาทิตย์ตกสาดลงบนร่างทั้งสอง แต่มีเพียงส่วนดวงตาของเขาเท่านั้นที่ถูกบดบังด้วยเงาจากแขนขวาของคุณ

ฌอง วิคแมร์ – นี่เป็นครั้งแรกที่เขามองมาที่คุณตรงๆ มองเข้ามาด้วยดวงตาที่เต็มไปด้วยความรู้สึก....

Conceptualization – ดวงตาสีเทาที่เหมือนกับม่านหมอกของ The Pale

Inland Empire – ดวงตาที่ลุ่มลึกเหมือนหลุมดำ ดูดกลืนทุกสิ่งทุกอย่าง

Empathy – ดวงตาที่เต็มไปด้วยความเจ็บปวด

Drama – ดวงตาที่โกหกไม่ได้

ฌอง วิคแมร์ – “.....แกนี่มันมาไม้เดิมจริงๆ” เขาปล่อยหัวเราะแห้งๆออกมา ก่อนที่จะเอื้อมมือขวาขึ้นมาดึงคอเสื้อของคุณ

ฌอง วิคแมร์ – “แกอยากรู้อะไรใช่ไหม? ได้” เขาพูดกัดฟัน และสูดหายใจเข้า “แกเอาแต่คิดถึงแต่เรื่องของตัวเอง... ทุกอย่างในโลกนี้มันหมุนรอบตัวแกทั้งหมด ทั้งอิลิเซี่ยม ทั้งอิโซล่า ทุกอย่าง...” มือที่จับคอเสื้อของคุณค่อยๆกำแน่นขึ้น

ฌอง วิคแมร์ – “แกไม่สนห่าเหวอะไรทั้งนั้นว่าคนอื่นจะรู้สึกยังไง แกทำร้ายทุกคน แฮรี่!” เขาดึงคุณให้เข้ามาอยู่ในระดับสายตาของเขา “ทั้งคนในสน. ทั้งเพื่อนร่วมงานของแก ทั้งแฟนเก่าของแก” เขาค่อยๆดึงคุณให้เข้ามาใกล้ขึ้นเรื่อยๆในทุกชื่อที่เขาเน้นย้ำ ใบหน้าของคุณห่างจากเขาแค่คืบเดียวเท่านั้น “ทั้งผู้หมวดคิซึรากิ....” เขาหยุดพูด และละสายตาจากคุณ

ฌอง วิคแมร์ – “และฉัน....”

Volition – แต่คุณเปลี่ยนมันได้

ฌอง วิคแมร์ – “บอกฉันซิ แฮรี่” เขายกมืออีกข้างที่ไม่ได้กระชากคอเสื้อของคุณอยู่ขึ้นมา “ถ้าฉันต่อยหน้าแกตอนนี้ มันจะเปลี่ยนแปลงอะไรได้ไหม”

Empathy – คุณมองเข้าไปในตาของเขาอีกครั้ง และคุณเริ่มที่จะเข้าใจที่มาของความรู้สึกทั้งหมดนั้น

Esprit de Corps – ฌอง วิคแมร์ เจ้าหน้าที่ฝึกหัดไฟแรงที่เพิ่งถูกบรรจุเข้าสน.ที่41 กวาดตามองไปรอบๆห้อง ก่อนที่สายตาของเขาจะไปหยุดอยู่ที่ตำรวจนายหนึ่ง ผมของเขาปาดเรียบด้วยเจลแต่งผมราคาถูก มีไรผมกระเด้งกระดอนออกมาอย่างน่าขัน แต่สีหน้าของตำรวจนายนั้นเต็มไปด้วยความมุ่งมั่น และความมั่นใจ..... ในอีกหลายปีต่อมา เขาได้ถูกเลือกให้เป็นคู่หูกับตำรวจนายนั้น ตัวของเขาเองก็รู้อยู่แก่ใจว่าเขาไม่มีความสามารถพอที่จะเทียบเคียงกับตำรวจนายนั้นได้ แต่เขาพยายามอย่างเต็มที่เพื่อให้เป็นที่ยอมรับ เพื่อให้เป็นคนที่พึ่งพาได้ เขาจะทำทุกอย่าง เขาจะยอมอยู่ เขาจะยอมตาย.... เพราะเขามั่นใจว่าคู่หูใหม่ของเขาก็จะทำแบบนั้นเช่นกัน

Volition – คุณ เปลี่ยน มัน ได้

คุณ – “ฌอง....” คุณเลือกที่จะล็อกสายตาไปที่ดวงตาสีหม่นที่สั่นเครือนั่น “ฉัน...”

ฌอง วิคแมร์ – “ไม่” เขาลดแขนข้างที่กำหมัดลงก่อนที่จะเบือนหน้าหนี “ฉันไม่อยากได้ยินคำขอโทษจากแกอี...”

คุณ – “ไม่ ฌอง.... ฟังให้ดี” คุณรีบตัดบท “เรื่องที่เกิดขึ้นกับนาย... กับทุกคน ฉันอาจจะเปลี่ยนมันไม่ได้ แต่ฉันอยากให้นายเข้าใจ และยอมรับว่าฉันอยากจะเป็นคนที่ดีขึ้น...” คุณยังไม่ละสายตา ถึงแม้ฌองจะเบือนหน้าหนีไปแล้วก็ตาม

Esprit de Corps – เป็นคนที่ดีขึ้นสำหรับนาย

Composure – คุณแค่อยากจะให้เขาเข้าใจ!

Rhetoric – ได้โปรด!

คุณ – “ฌอง.... ได้โปรด...”

Perception – มันได้ผล! เขาหันกลับมามองคุณ

Rhetoric – พูดอะไรซักอย่างที่ออกมาจากใจ

คุณ – “ฉัน... ทำไม่ได้ถ้าไม่มีนาย”

ฌอง วิคแมร์ – ดวงตาของเขาเบิกกว้าง สีหน้าของเขาเปลี่ยนจากโทนหม่นซีดเป็นสีเข้ม จมูกที่แดงอยู่แล้วของเขากลับแดงยิ่งขึ้น

ฌอง วิคแมร์ – “ไอ้....” เขายกมือขวาขึ้นมา

Reaction Speed – หลบเร็ว!

คุณ – สายไปแล้ว! ฌองใช้มืออีกข้างปัดแขนคุณออก และใช้มือข้างที่ล็อกคอเสื้อคุณไว้ตลอดหลายนาทีดึงคุณเข้ามาใกล้และประกบปากของเขาเข้ากับคุณ...

คุณ – คุณคาดไม่ถึงกับสิ่งที่เกิดขึ้น ตอนนี้เสียงทั้งหลายในหัวของคุณกำลังสติแตกวิ่งพล่านกันไปหมด อย่างไรก็ตาม คุณไม่ได้ผละออก คุณสัมผัสได้ถึงเคราของเขาเสียดสีไปกับเคราของคุณ สัมผัสถึงริมฝีปากของเขา สัมผัสถึงรสชาติที่เหมือนกับเหล้ารัมและควันบุหรี่

ฌอง วิคแมร์ – มือซ้ายของเขาเคลื่อนไปล็อกหลังหัวของคุณไว้ มือขวาของเขาเคลื่อนจากคอเสื้อไปยังหลังคอ นิ้วที่เรียวบางของเขาค่อยๆคลำไปทั่ว

Electrochemistry – เย๊ดดดดดดแม่มมมมมมมมม นี่เรากำลังเมคเอาท์กับ ฌอง วิคแมร์ จริงดิ!!?

Volition – และเราเพิ่งรู้จักเขาเมื่อไม่กี่ชั่วโมงก่อนเนี่ยนะ!!? แบบนี้มันโคตรผิดเลยนะคุณ!!

คุณ – แต่มันรู้สึก*ใช่*สุดๆไปเลย

Esprit de Corps – *ใช่เป็นที่สุด* ฌองต้องการสิ่งนี้มานานแสนนาน ต้องการมาโดยตลอด แต่เขารู้ว่ามันไม่มีทางเป็นไปได้ ในเมื่อคุณยังเป็นไอ้ขี้เมาขี้แพ้ที่คอยจ้องจะทำลายตัวเอง และทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างในรัศมีสามเมตรโดยรอบ แต่ในช่วงเวลาสั้นๆคุณเรียกชื่อของเขา และเขามองเข้าไปในดวงตาของคุณ สิ่งที่เขาเห็นมันไม่ใช่สิงสาราสัตว์อีกต่อไป มันคือประกายในดวงตาที่เต็มไปด้วยความหวังและความฝันของนายตำรวจนายนั้นที่เคยเป็นคู่หูของเขา คนที่เขาโหยหามาตลอดระยะเวลาหกปี

คุณ – คุณดันร่างของเขาเข้ากับประตู ส่งเสียงกระแทกดังปั้งที่คนข้างล่างคงไม่ได้ยินเพราะโดนกลบไปด้วยเสียงเพลงดิสโก้ห่วยๆที่เปิดดังมากกว่ามาตรฐานกำหนด

ฌอง วิคแมร์ – เขาสะดุ้งและผละปากออกจากคุณเล็กน้อยเพื่อสูดอากาศหายใจก่อนที่จะกลับเข้าสู่ตำแหน่งเดิมอีกครั้ง

คุณ – มือของคุณค่อยๆคลำไปบนร่างของเขา ไปที่คอ เข้าไปในเสื้อเพื่อสัมผัสไอความร้อนจากร่างตรงหน้า

Electrochemistry – คุณรู้สึก...รู้สึก....

ฌอง วิคแมร์ – แต่โมเม้นของคุณก็ต้องถูกขัดเพราะฌองถอนตัวเองออกจากปากของคุณ และเอามือเช็ดปากพร้อมกับหันไปทางอื่น

Empathy – คุณกำลังสับสนว่าคุณทำอะไรผิดไปรึเปล่า ก่อนที่ฌองจะหันกลับมา

ฌอง วิคแมร์ – “อย่าได้เหลิงใจไป ไอ้บ้ากาม” ในน้ำเสียงนั้นแอบมีความขบขันซ่อนอยู่ ขนขันแต่จริงใจ... บางสิ่งที่คุณไม่เคยได้ยินจากปากของเขา

คุณ – “ฉันขอโท...”

ฌอง วิคแมร์ – เขายกมือขวาขึ้นมาหนีบหน้าของคุณก่อนที่จะดึงเข้ามาใกล้ “อย่ามาพ่นคำขอโทษต่อหน้าฉันอีก แล้วก็...” เขาสะบัดมือออกจนตัวคุณแทบจะเซล้ม

ฌอง วิคแมร์ – “รีบเก็บของซะ ก่อนที่เจ้าหน้าที่มินอห์จะมาถึง” เขาใช้มือทั้งสองข้างจัดปกเสื้อของตัวเอง “ฉันเดาว่าแกคงจำไม่ได้ล่ะสิท่าว่ารูหนูของแกอยูที่ไหน... คืนนี้ไปค้างที่บ้านฉันก่อน แล้วพรุ่งนี้เราค่อยว่ากัน”

ฌอง วิคแมร์ – เขากระแอมก่อนที่จะหันหลังไปเปิดประตู และเดินออกจากห้องไป

คุณ – คุณได้แต่มองประตูห้องปิดใส่แบบงงๆ ก่อนที่จะหันกลับไปมองรอบๆห้อง

ห้องหมายเลขหนึ่ง – แสงอาทิตย์สุดท้ายลับขอบฟ้าไปแล้ว มีเพียงลมจากทะเลพัดผ่านเข้ามาทางหน้าต่างที่เปิดแง้มเอาไว้ แสงจากไฟถนนสาดเข้ามาทางหน้าต่างเผยให้เห็นเงาจากร่างของคุณพาดผ่านพื้นห้องไปบนกำแพงที่เพิ่งถูกทำความสะอาดเมื่อไม่นานมานี้....

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never wrote a fan fiction before. It really came out of nowhere. I’m so sorry :’l


End file.
